The Conflicts of Time
by I.C.2014
Summary: Take's place during the end of the Book 5. Voldemort and his Death Eaters travels in time meets Davey Jones and Cutler Beckett. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Draco, Luna and Ginny follow him and get separated. HP/PoC Crossover.
1. Prologue

The Conflicts of Time: The Lightning Scar and the Sparrow

Summery: Takes place at the end of Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort meets Davey Jones and Cutler Beckett. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Luna and Ginny follow Voldemort to stop him and his Death Eaters; they get separated from each other and lost in the 18th century. They all meet Pirates of the Caribbean characters. I might even make up a new character. Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron and other pairs. TO anyone who was thinking it, there will be no twincest.

Harry Potter and Dumbledore watched as Voldemort disappeared. Minister Cornelius Fudge, Percy Weasly and the Aurors were there and they couldn't believe there eyes. Only seconds ago, the Dark Lord was standing right in front of them.

Cornelius Fudge shook his head, "This can't be. It can't be true."

"But it is Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "Now there is no doubt, Voldemort has returned and his Death Eaters are serving him."

The very sound of the Dark Lord's name made almost everyone in the Department of Mysteries shiver. At this moment Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasly, Nymphadora (I don't recommend that you call her that) Tanks, Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin showed up.

"All the Death Eaters got away," Moody said. His right eye was moving around as if it was still searching.

"Ron what are you doing here?" Percy asked. "What are all of you students doing here at all?"

"That doesn't matter now Percy," Ron said.

"We need to do something about this," Hermione said.

"We will all talk about this in your office, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "And these students will go back to Hogwarts.

"How are they getting there?" Percy asked.

"I have my ways," was Dumbledore's mysterious answer. "Now all you go ahead without me, I will catch up."

Slowly, both the ministry employees and the people in the Order of the Phoenix left the Department of Mysteries. When they finally left, Harry broke into tears. His godfather, Sirius Black was dead and he was never coming back. That piece that held Sirius in is heart was hurting Harry. When his friends saw that he was crying, they surrounded him with their love and understanding and held on to him while he cried.

"Harry it'll be okay," Luna said in a dream like voice. "It hurts now but someday it that pain will heal."

_'I hope you're right Luna. I feel like my heart is ripping apart,'_ thought Harry.

"Dumbledore patted Harry on the shoulder. "I understand lad," Dumbledore said. "I miss Sirius too. I understand how it feels when the people you love and care about die. I know it hurts but now we have something we need to take care of."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Before I explain, I want you to meet the people I brought a long with me," Dumbledore explained. "You should already know who they are." Dumbledore turned around, "Now show yourselves."

At that very moment, three Hogwarts students came out of the shadows. When they revealed themselves everyone (not counting Dumbledore of course) gasped in shock.

"Fred, George" Ginny called to his brothers. "What are you doing here?"

The Weasly twins waved to their little brother, little sister and their friends. "When Dumbledore asked us to help him we couldn't just refuse," Fred explained.

"So here we are," George finished.

"But why is he here?" Harry asked. His was burning with anger.

Almost everyone was thinking the same thing. _'How dare __he__ show his face?'_

The he that was mentioned was none other than… Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy that was the son of Lucius Malfoy the Death Eater and second in command of Voldemort himself.

"Draco is here because he knows what Voldemort is up to," Dumbledore explain. When he said that name almost everyone in the room felt a shiver run down their spines. "You see Draco knows where Voldemort and his Death Eaters are."

_'If I know Malfoy, that git is probably planning something,'_ thought Ron. "Why should we trust him?"

"Because I don't want to be a Death Eater," answered Draco. "You people have no right to judge me. You don't even know what it's like Weasel. My father has been trying to pressure into receiving the Death Mark, I don't even want to serve the Dark Lord, and he scares me too much…"

Everyone became silent. "You that if this works your father will be sent to Azkaban," Harry said. It was a statement not a question.

"I already know that Potter," Draco said. _'Father, I don't really want to do this to you, but you leave me no choice. Maybe if you're lucky you might escape before getting caught."_

Dumbledore decided that it was about time to intervene. "Now it's time to get down to business."

"Where is Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, Hermione you are asking the wrong question," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "The question is not where but when. They are time traveling."

"But why would they want to do that?" Neville asked.

"The Dark Lord doesn't want to have to deal with all of these wizards," Draco explained. "Now that everyone will know that the Dark Lord has returned, he… V-Voldemor-rt thinks that it'll be too much of a hassle to deal with both the Order and the Ministry. He wants to build his empire in a place where no one knows of him so that he may change the present."

"To a place where everyone will be serving him," Harry finished. "To a place where he will rule."

"We can't let that happen!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Right you are; that is why you will be following them." Dumbledore said. "If Draco is right they should all be in the 18th century, their first stop will be in a town called Port Royal."

"What about the Order?" Luna asked.

"Good question. No offence, Dumbledore but we all would've been toast if they didn't show up," Ron said.

"Hate to say it but he's right," George said.

"I concur," Fred said.

"No one in the Order can go with you," Dumbledore said. "They will be needed here; you are the only one that can be spared." Everyone looked like they were just about ready to give up

"Enough of this!" Harry exclaimed. He looked at everyone in the room. "We have to do this, or else Voldemort will take over the wizarding world! You know what if you're too scared to go through with this I suggest that you leave now; I won't hold anything against the people who leave,"

"Are you out of your mind Harry?" Ron asked. "Your one of my best friends, I won't leave you."

"I'm coming too," Hermione said.

"You think that you'll be doing all the work Potter," Draco asked. "Sometimes you should really quit acting like the Golden boy." Harry thought that meant that he was coming too.

"Hey you can't forget the greatest pranksters in history," Fred said

"The Weasly twins," George said. "Are going to be helping you, Harry."

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now everyone listen," Dumbledore. "I am grateful that everyone has decided to go. I will be opening the time portal, stand next to your partner and hold on to him or her."

"Why do we need partners?" Draco asked. His voice didn't hold any malice or anger, he was just really curious.

"Well, I don't want any of to be alarmed." Dumbledore warned, "There is a chance that you might get separated from each other, so hold onto a partner before I hold open the portal."

The students of Hogwarts did what they were told. Hermione held hands with Ron; Neville wrapped his arms around Luna, Fred and George decided to be each other's partner, Ginny and Harry took each other's hands. That only left one lone person.

Draco would never admit to anyone who asked him but he was hurt that no one seem to want him as a partner. He had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

Harry saw the hurt radiating from Draco's eyes. He felt sorry for him. "Draco," Harry called. _'Wait, why did I say Draco and not Malfoy?'_

_'Did Harry just call me Draco? Oh, well. Might as well do the same thing for him,'_ thought Draco. "Yes Harry?"

"You can come with us if you want to," Harry offered.

"Alright," Draco said, he walked up to them and held Ginny's hand and Harry held his other hand so that they made a circle. Draco looked into Harry's green eyes with his grey ones and said _'Thank you,'_ with his eyes. Harry said _'Your welcome'_ with his eyes.

Dumbledore watched the exchange with a smile on his face. "Now that everyone is ready, it's time for me to open the portal."

Dumbledore mumbled a few words and then tapped his staff on the floor. Nothing happened at first but then on the floor, a hole opened. It looked like a purple, twister. It was a very intimidating site.

"It's now or never," Harry said. He, Draco and Ginny were the first to jump into the portal.

"Come on Hermione," Ron said. Ron and Hermione jumped into the portal while holding hands.

Neville lifted Luna up and carried her bridal-style (is he strong enough to do that?), while Luna held her arms around her neck, Neville jumped into the, never ending portal.

Last, but definitely not least, the Weasly twin held each other and dropped into the portal. After that, the portal closed and it was like nothing happened.

_'I better go. They might begin to wonder why I took so long,'_ thought Dumbledore. He walked out of the Department of Mysteries and to the direction of the Minister of Magic's office, while whistling a tune. _'They'll be able to handle it. I have that much faith in them.'_

_Okay how was that? I hope the people reading it likes it. And to those people who have so much fun putting me and my stories on Alert I only have one thing to say: stop hatin'. If you don't like then __don't __read. When there is something you don't like you review and give constructive criticism. Don't start insulting me and my work and start puttin' me down because I don't appreciate that type of thing. _


	2. Chapter 1

_With Harry, Draco and Ginny…_

_'Oh my god,' _thought Harry._ 'What the bloody hell hit me in the head?'_ Harry opened his eyes and when he did he got the surprise of a life time. All three of them were in a dark cell or dungeon surrounded by bars and both Draco and Ginny were still unconscious, each of them lying next to him. Harry quickly began to wake the other two up. "Hey, Ginny and Draco," Harry called. He was shaking them. "Wake up."

Both Ginny and Draco woke up. They slowly sat up and looked at Harry.

"Where are we?" Draco asked. Draco looked all over their cell. "Who put us here?"

"I don't know," Harry answered. "I assume that we made it to the 18th century like we were supposed too. As to who put us in here I have no clue.

"Well we need to get out of here," Ginny said.

"She's right," Draco said. "We can use the Alohomora spell to open the door." The three Hogwarts students took their wands out of their pockets, pointed them at the lock to the cell and said the spell needed to open it. "Alohomora," said the three. The lock clicked and the door was unlocked. Harry pushed the cell door opened and then quickly noticed something.

"Hey, do you two hear that?" Harry asked.

"Hear what?" Both Draco and Ginny asked.

"That sound," Harry said. "Listen closely."

"Wait, I think I can hear it now," Draco said. "It sounds… wet, like splashing."

"Speaking of splashing," Ginny said. "Does anyone else feel like we're rocking back and fourth or is it just me?"

"I feel it now that you mention it," said Draco.

"We need to find out where we are," said Harry. "Because something tells me we're not on solid, dry land anymore." Harry, followed by Draco and Ginny, left the cell and walked up a fight of stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs Harry and Draco opened the doors that were blocking their way out of the darkness. Their eyes were immediately assaulted by the sunlight. The three students shielded their eyes from the sun and looked around. What they saw was very surprising. They saw people working on the deck, one of them shouting orders, they saw the ropes, the sails and when they saw the black flag with the white skull it became very clear…

The three teenagers were on a pirate ship. The three of them were on some unknown pirate ship with pirates that might kill them once they were noticed. The three had to hide while they still had the chance. But it was too late.

"You over there," said a man that was walking over there. The man was filthy. He was wearing a hat and red bandana tied around his head. Under the hat and bandana were black dreadlocks that had beads on them, like his goatee braids. The man walked like a drunk and he was holding a compass in his hand. "How the 'ell did you get out?"

"Where are we?" Harry asked. "Who are you people?"

"I'm the one who should be askin' the questions," the man muttered. "You three snuck on MY ship."

"Are you kidding me?" Draco asked. "We don't even remember getting on your bloody ship!"

"Well since you're on it already," said the man. "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_. Now who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry.

"I'm Ginny Weasly," said Ginny.

"…I'm Draco Malfoy," said Draco. "Now what's your name?"

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow," said the man. He began to walk around the trio, looking them up and down. "Where did you three come from? You three have to be foreigners because you dress funny."

Harry, Ginny and Draco looked themselves up and down. They were wearing their shirts, trousers and sneakers. To them it was normal but in this timeline they were dressed "funny" as Jack so eloquently put it. "Um… we came from very, very far away," Harry said, lamely. _'Okay that was the most pathetic thing I've ever said,' _ Harry thought. _'I think that was the most pathetic thing he's ever said,'_ Draco and Ginny thought in agreement.

Jack just raised his eyebrow but he didn't say anything else about it. "Well… you can stay on the ship as long as you like. We're going to dock at Tortuga, to get some supplies."

"Thank you," the three said.

"But as long as you're staying here you'll have to make yourself useful somehow," said Jack. "I'll have to put you to work."

The three kids nodded, they weren't about to push their luck with the pirate captain, not after he let them stay on his ship.

"Alright then," Jack said. "Now which one of you knows how to cook?"

Harry looked at Draco and then Ginny, then he slowly raised his hand. "I know how to cook," he said.

"I walk you to the kitchen later then," Jack said. "Now I need someone can write and is good with math. I need someone to go downstairs and list of the supplies we have so that I'll know what to get in Tortuga."

Draco and Ginny both raised their hands.

"You both can write and you're both good with math?"

"Yes," said Draco and Ginny.

"Okay, who's good at bandaging wounds and taking care of sick people?" Jack asked.

"I am," said Ginny.

"Are you sure?" asked Jack.

"Of course I'm sure," Ginny answered confidently. "With all those brothers I have someone had to develop the skill."

"Good then," Jack said. "Harry is going to be cooking; Draco is keeping track of the supplies and Ginny going to bandage some wounds. Is that clear?"

"Yes captain."

"Then get to work." Draco went back downstairs, Ginny went somewhere else and Jack Sparrow walked Harry Potter to the kitchen.

_With Ron and Hermione…_

"Ron, wake up." Someone was shaking Ron. _'Oh come on,'_ thought Ron. _'Can't this person see that I don't want to get up?' _ "Alright, alright," Ron said groggily. "I'm getting up." Ron slowly opened his eyes. The first person who he saw was Hermione. She must've been the one who woke him up.

"Finally," Hermione said. "Now get up. We need to figure out where we are."

Ron took the time to study his surroundings. They were near the ocean. Hermione and he were standing near a pig pen where some people were actually sleeping with their faces in the mud (yuck!). There were women standing around, posing suggestively while men watched. Some men were drunk and walking out of different pubs. All the people the saw were wearing some old fashion clothing. _'Looks like we made it to the right time,'_ thought Ron. Ron and Hermione walked into the closest pub and asked the first person that they saw. They both thought it was a man. "Excuse me," said Hermione. "But where are we?"

The "man" turned to the teens. When they looked at the person's face they saw that he wasn't a man at all. He was a she, a beautiful, young woman with brown eyes and blonde hair. The woman was just dressed like a man. "You're in Tortuga," answered the woman simply.

"Have you seen a bunch of people?" asked Ron. "They might have been wearing black cloaks or some of them might have been wearing masks. Or there might've been something strange about them."

"Well, I haven't seen anyone that matches your exact description, but there was a woman who bumped into me in a town called Port Royal," said the woman. "I fell on the ground and she looked at me with disgust. She called me a name, I didn't even know what it meant and then she got onto a ship."

"What exactly did she call you?" asked Hermione.

"A… mud blood," said the woman, uncertainly. "What exactly does it mean?"

"It's a really disgusting name to be called," Ron explained. "Thank you for your time."

"Wait, I have one more question," said Hermione.

"What is it?" the woman asked.

"Why are you dressed like a man?" asked Hermione.

The woman's eyes widened. "So you could tell?"

"It was kind of obvious," explained Ron. "You don't have to answer the question, it's none of our business." Ron glared at Hermione. "My name is Ron Weasly by the way."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hello my name is Elizabeth Swan," the woman said.

"Well Elizabeth can you tell us exactly what the woman looked like?" asked Hermione.

"She was between 20 or 30 something years old, she had pale skin, black, curly hair and dark eyes. She also was wearing a red dress," said Elizabeth.

Hermione and Ron became as pale as sheets and broke into a cold sweat before exchanging a knowing look. "Bellatrix Lestrange," they both whispered. (Did I spell that right?)

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Is that her name?"

Both teens nodded. "You're very lucky," Hermione said in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah," Ron said. "That woman is an escaped murderer and I bet that if she had it her way she would've killed you then and there."

"And you are looking for someone like that?" Elizabeth asked, disbelief written on her face. "What is going on-?"

Elizabeth never finished her sentence because then, at that moment a man was thrown into the bar. Glass was broken by the impact. At that moment, nothing made sense. People just started throwing and hitting each other with anything they could get their hands on. That included fists, rum bottles, chairs, even swords and guns.

"We need to get out of here!" Hermione exclaimed. She, Ron and Elizabeth were ducking all the things being thrown.

Elizabeth took out her sword and then looked at Ron and Hermione. "Follow me," she said. As soon as the three of them began to move, a man tried to attack Elizabeth with his sword, the woman was lucky that she had enough to block with her own sword and punch the man right in the face. The man went down, but she didn't notice the other two men that were coming straight at her and the Hogwarts students.

Hermione was the first one two see them. One was aiming his gun, one had a cutlass in his hand, and both were very filthy. They were running straight for the three. Hermione pointed her finger at the men and called, "Ron!" Ron looked at where Hermione was pointing and immediately took out his wand. Hermione did the same and the both whispered a spell.

"Wind guardiam Leviosa." Ron and Hermione pointed their wands at one of the tables closest to them, making it levitate in the air. The teens moved their wands, making the table was dropped on top of the two dirty men. _'There problem solved,' _ both Hermione and Ron thought. At least that was until Elizabeth screamed. Both teens turned towards Elizabeth, alarmed.

Elizabeth was both confused and scared out of her wits. She saw everything that had happened. She saw the two crazy men coming at them and she saw what the children did with the table. _'But that shouldn't even be possible,'_ Elizabeth thought. _'How could they have done that? Well I have to find out, but we need to get out of here first.'_ Elizabeth quickly grabbed Hermione and Ron and ran out of the pub as quickly as possible. "You two owe me an explanation," Elizabeth said. "What is really going on?"

Ron was panicking. A muggle had just seen what he and Hermione just did and he didn't know how to deal with this situation. Hermione was also panicked, but she was still trying to find a way to deal with this. _'Okay Hermione, you're an intelligent girl. Maybe we should just erase her memory with magic? No, I may know the spell but I don't really want to use it. Maybe we can try to blame it on the fight? But that makes no sense. Then that only leaves one thing, we have to tell her the complete truth. She won't be able to tell anyone else or she'll just look mad.'_

"Well?" Elizabeth raised her voice, "I'm waiting." Elizabeth was really scared. She may have covered her fear well, but she didn't know anything about what these two just did and that's made her very scared.

"Alright," Hermione said. "We'll tell you our story." Ron looked Hermione in the eye and they both exchanged a knowing look. It was time to tell.


	3. Chapter 2

_With Ron and Hermione who are still with Elizabeth Swan..._

"Well? I'm still waiting for you to tell me what's going on. "Elizabeth, Hermione and Ron were sitting at a table situated in the back of the pub. Ron and Hermione exchanged one last look before they both exhaled a breath. There was no other way to get out of this dilemma; they had to tell.

"Alright," Ron said. "But before we explain, I just want to tell you right now that we're not mad."

Elizabeth nodded impatiently. "Fine, fine but start the story already."

Both teenagers made a face before Hermione began the tale. "Ron and I go to a school; it's called Hogwarts... a school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"W-witch-c-c-craft and wiz-wizardry?" Elizabeth asked dumbly. The woman was... astounded to say the least. _'Are they serious? Witches? Wizards?'_ Elizabeth asked herself,_ 'But what else could it be?'_ Elizabeth tried to think about some reasonable thought that didn't have anything to do with witches or wizards but to no avail. "So what you did before with the table that was magic?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes it was," answered Ron.

"So if there are witches and wizards does that mean that other magical things out there? Like sirens or elves?"

"Yes there are," Ron answered again. "There are a lot of magical creatures, like werewolves, unicorns, giants and centaurs too."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked; her eyes alight with excitement. "But how come I've never seen any of them? And that woman you asked about before- Bellatrix Lestrange- is she a witch also? Why are you looking for her? Shouldn't some sort of magical officers be looking for a woman like that instead of school children?"

"... You ask a lot of questions you know," Ron remarked. "Your first question can be answered on another day. Yes, Bellatrix is a witch as well and there is a sort of magical police called Aurors and they ran by a- what do muggles call it Hermione?" Ron turned to his friend. "The thing that runs countries?"

The question caused Hermione to roll her eyes. "The word you're looking for is government, Ronald."

Ron gave Hermione a quick, annoyed look like he always did when she used his full name. "Yes that's the word. The Aurors are run by a sort of government called the Ministry of Magic. And usually they would've been the ones to go after someone like Lestrange but this isn't the usual." Ron began to tell Elizabeth about how Bellatrix and others escaped from Azkaban, about Bellatrix was a Death Eaters who served the Dark Lord, He- Who- Mustn't- Be- Named. How the Death Eater attacked the Department of Mysteries, the Order of the Phoenix saving the day all the way to Voldemort, his Death Eaters coming to another time so that they could have an easier time taking over the world. "... and our headmaster, Dumbledore opened a hole into this time so that me, Hermione-"

"It's Hermione and I Ron," corrected Hermione.

"… and the rest of our friends so we could chase after them and stop their plans," Ron continued, as if he hadn't just been interrupted.

The story soon ended with an awkward silence. Elizabeth had no idea how to respond. It was all a lot to take in so quickly and it was... unbelievable to say the least. After many long moments, Elizabeth finally found something to say.

"I'm renting a room to board in. We should go there and finish this conversation." Hermione and Ron shared a look with each other before the Hogwarts students followed the female Pirate out of the pub to follow that piece of advise.

_With Neville and Luna..._

_'What the bloody hell is going on here?'_ Neville asked himself in shock. _'This shouldn't even be possible at all! How can they exist?'_

"They really are strange looking aren't they?" said Luna Lovegood. She was watching the strange creatures with her dazed eyes and airy smile.

_'See! If even Luna thinks it's strange than something is definitely wrong with this picture.'_ Neville continued to watch in silence. Luna and Neville were kneeling next to nine other humans; watching the strange, terrible creatures in fear and amazement. Hey were mopping the deck, climbing some ropes and making sure that their ship, working in seaweed and starfish, was in working condition. These grotesque creatures were definitely a site to behold.

But, none of them were as fascinating as their Captain.

This Captain could only be described as a monster. It wore clothing like a human being- a pirate's hat over its head, dark jacket big enough to cover the shirt and trousers, along with tall black boots- but there was no way anyone could mistake it for human. Just looking at its- his?- face made sure no one could make that mistake.

The Captain had the coldest, lightest blue eyes. Those eyes had so much power one could feel the cold fury that resonating from those eyes. Enough power to look into the very soul of any person those eyes looked upon and read all of their deepest, darkest secrets.

The Captain's face was both strange and grotesque. Instead of the warm and stretchy look of human skin, its- his?- skin was slimy and pulled tight over his body. Unlike human skin, the Captain's was neither pale as ivory, red from sunburn nor bronze from the touch of the sun. Instead it had a pale, grayish tint to it; almost as if the Captain was seriously ill. His appearance only got weirder from there.

He had no eyebrows. He had no nose. Instead he just had two slits on his face to breathe through. While a normal man might have had a beard on his face, the Captain did not. No- the Captain had something else. On his face were tentacles.

NO, not hair braided up like tentacles. They were literally tentacles; like squid tentacles. It was horrifying, yet secretly fascinating, watching this aberrant being walk across the deck; watching the weak hostages aboard the ship.

Once he was in front of the unfortunate souls, the Captain began to pace. He looked at them one by one, including Luna and Neville.

_'This is bad,'_ Neville thought in panic. _'This is really bad. He's going to probably torture us, cut us up into little pieces and feed us to his monster crew. We're doomed-'_

"Well well," one of the unnatural crew members said. He had the head of a hammerhead shark (including the teeth). He flashed the captured a maleficent smile, causing all of them- except for Luna- to shiver in fear. The shark-man then turned to his Captain, as if waiting for his orders.

"Leave them," said the Captain, "for now." His eyes never left his prisoners. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a butter knife. There was no one not affected by it.

Well almost no one.

"Look at the pretty starfish," Luna said. She still wore the same dazed visage; even when all prisoner eyes immediately turned on her.

_'What the bloody hell is she thinking?'_ Neville looked to the sky as he thought, _'Is she really that crazy?'_

Apparently the Captain was asking the same question himself. "Who was it?" He asked, affronted. "Who dared to speak?" Neville shivered in fear, hoping beyond hope that Luna would say nothing else.

But it just wasn't meant to be.

"I did," Luna answered, unfazed. "You have really pretty starfish." _'There are a lot of pretty fishes on this boat.'_

The Captain's eyes rounded on the young blonde, sputtering in indignation. Without thinking, Neville got up from his kneeling position and ran so that he was between the evil Captain and Luna with his arms outstretched.

"Stand aside boy," the Captain spat.

"Please sir, don't be angry," Neville plead. "Luna didn't mean any disrespect-"

"You know this little fool?!" The Captain had pulled out his pistol and aimed at poor Neville's head.

"Yes, she's my younger sister," Neville lied. "She's not really right in the head. Please don't get upset with her."

Luna looked at Neville in confusion. "Neville there's nothing wrong with my head."

Neville's eyes never left the Captains. "No, of course not Luna."

The Captain looked at Neville with an intense gaze, as if trying to read his son through the flesh. "Tell me something boy." The tentacles on the Captain's face moved like they had a will of their own. The creature walked closer until he and Neville were almost face to face. "Do you fear death?"

Neville spoke without even thinking about it. "Of course I do. Who wouldn't be? But if my time to die came then I wouldn't fight it."

The Captain's eyes widened for only a split second before they went back to normal. It was the only indication to show that the Captain was surprised by the answer. Neville almost thought he imagined it.

"Everyone has to die eventually. No one should be able to fight it off and escape." Neville just shrugged his shoulders. "Death is just a way to reach your final resting place, that's all."

"Whelp, you don't know what you're talking about!" The Captain raged at Neville stalking closer until the pistol actually touched the poor boy's head, ready to shoot.

"Leave him alone!"

_'Great, more fools on this ship!'_ The Captain thought ruefully. "Who dares to cross me NOW?"

"I dare." The man who said those got up on his feet and brazenly left the lines of prisoners. "Now leave him alone." Neville and Luna took the time to study the brave stranger. He was a young man, somewhere in his twenties. His brown hair reached just below his neck and he had brown eyes to match. Perspiration took different paths down his face towards his small beard.

"Who told you to get up?" The Captain quickly forgot about Luna and Neville, switching his attention to the stranger.

"No one had to tell me to get up Davy Jones," the stranger said.

_'Oh so that's his name?'_ Luna thought to herself. _'I was going to ask before but it didn't seem like he would appreciate it. He didn't seem to like my compliment before.'_

_'Oh that's just great,'_ Neville thought sarcastically._ 'Now we know the monster's NAME! Really that's just wonderful.'_

"You need to learn your place on this ship," The Captian, Davy Jones replied coldly before turning around to address one of his men. "O'Brien! Get Turner! There's a wretch deserving of the cat-o-nine tails today!" O'Brien, a poor creature with the head of a catfish, ran as soon as Jones gave his orders.

"Men! Grab the fool!" Monsters moved to grab hold of both of the stranger's arms and then pulled him towards the mass. Neville watched in horror as the man who defended him had his shirt ripped off his body and his hands tied to the mass. It was sickening to watch. Especially when the people on the ship knew what was going to happen next.

O'Brien came back with another creature in tow. This one looked closer to human than the rest; if one could ignore the starfish and barnacles that clung to his face and body. His blue eyes looked red and irritated. His skin looked pale and wet. He wore a red bandana to cover his dark, limp hair and a long dark coat to cover his clothing. This must've been the one known as Turner.

_'He looks familiar,' _Neville thought. _'But there's no way that I could've seen him before this moment.'_

Neville's thoughts soon became unimportant as he watched the object in Turner's hands. It was a whip like instrument with nine leather strands and connected to those strands were sharp objects, swishing and moving so innocently, almost as if it was not going to be used to cause someone else pain.

Turner stopped about three inches away from the bound stranger and without any warning, began to beat him with that whip. It was horrible to watch. The stranger tried to keep a brave face but the both Hogwarts students could clearly see the pain written in his expression. Even his screams sounded painful. Every time the whip known as the cat-o-nine tails made contact with the stranger's skin, the sharp knives would rip the skin apart. The stranger's screams soon abated once, his throat got too sore to continue. His back became a bloody, almost broken looking mess.

_'This is terrible,'_ Neville thought to himself. _'This is my fault. This is my entire fault. This stranger got into this mess by standing up."_ Neville could feel the guilt fizzling up in his stomach, making him queasy. If not for Luna shaking his arm to get his attention, he wouldn't have noticed when the whipping finally ended. The monster known as Turner wrapped up the cat-o-nine tails as if it wasn't used to beat a man into unconsciousness. Turner left the scene and left the bloody mess known as the brave stranger still tied to the mass.

Captain Jones walked over to the unconscious mess and surveyed the scene. He looked at all the blood almost in disgust. "Someone come and do something about this mess." It was so heartless and unfeeling, almost as if he was talking about the floor being to dusty. It was one of the things to help make Neville even queasier.

Unfortunately there was worse to come.

"Boy!" Jones yelled while his eyes searched for Neville. "Yes you. Why don't you and that sister of yours pick up this mess and put him somewhere? When you're done with that I want you to come back here and clean up all this blood around here?" Neville and Luna stood still in silent disbelief. "Well don't stand there! Do what I told you! Or do want the cat-o-nine as well?" That was definitely enough incentive to get the teens moving. They united the bloody stranger from the mass and carried him into the back somewhere, searching for a bed to drop the poor soul on this terrible filled ship. Oh what a terrible welcome on the miserable ship known as the Flying Dutchmen.


End file.
